jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:AWingpilot
Bytes |- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Bild Hallo AWingpilot, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Keksee.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt worden ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (für weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt worden sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 09:07, 28. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Gilt auch für die Lizenz. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 09:07, 28. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Hi Corran, :das Bild brauch ich eh nicht mehr, du kannst es ruhig löschen. :Gruß (Vorstehender, nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von AWingpilot (Diskussion), am 28.04.2013 gegen 13:00 Uhr.) ::Okay. Denke aber bitte ans signieren und ans einrücken. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 11:57, 28. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Bilder hochladen 3.0 Hallo AWingpilot, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Schweißpanzer.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt worden ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (für weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt worden sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Don Diego (Diskussion) 23:53, 1. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Du bist doch schon darauf hingewiesen worden ... Füge einfach die Vorlage:Hochladen ein und fülle die vorgegebenen Felder aus, und schon ist alles erledigt. Gruß, Don Diego (Diskussion) 23:53, 1. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Drücke ich mich so unklar aus? In dem Bild Datei:At-ar.jpg hast du die Quelle in der Beschreibung angegeben, aber dafür gibt es einen Punkt in der oben erwähnten Vorlage "Hochladen". Mach es bitte so, wie ich es oben beschrieben habe, oder frage nach, wenn das wirklich nicht verständlich sein sollte. Gruß, Don Diego (Diskussion) 08:05, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::Hallo Don Diego, :::Sorry für die ständigen Probleme mit den Bildern, ich vergesse immer, die Vorlage zu benutzen. Habe bei der Datei:at-ar.jpg die entsprechende Vorlage genommen und unter "Quelle" die Quelle angegeben. Reicht das? :::Gruß, AWingpilot (Diskussion) 15:57, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::::Ja, das ist soweit okay. Wenn du jetzt noch ein paar passende Kategorien einfügen könntest, dann wäre das perfekt. Und denke in Zukunft bitte daran, dass Diskussionen stets dort fortgesetzt werden, wo sie ihren Anfang genommen haben. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 18:20, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) Links Moin. Hier hast du in der Einleitung interne Links und im restlichen Artikel URL-Links. Du kannst alles so verlinken, wie du es in der Einleitung gemacht hast (Link). Vielen Dank. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 09:40, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) Datei:Battle of Krant.jpg Hallo AWingpilot, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Battle of Krant.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt worden ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (für weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt worden sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite of Krant.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:29, 20. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hallo AWingpilot, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Battle of Krant.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine oder eine falsche Lizenz angegeben. Lizenzen sind essentiell wichtig für Bilder, da sonst der rechtliche Status nicht geklärt ist und überhaupt nicht klar ist, ob dieses Bild überhaupt verwendet werden darf. Eine Auswahl an Lizenzbausteinen zum Anzeigen der Lizenz findest du unter Jedipedia:Lizenzen. Achte jedoch darauf, dass du die Lizenz einträgst, unter der das Bild veröffentlich worden ist. Wenn das Bild ein von dir komplett angefertigtes Werk ist, kannst du es selbst unter einer Lizenz veröffentlichen. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite of Krant.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:29, 20. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Flusswelt, Habs nachgetragen. Ich verpass meinen Bildern schon immer ne Lizenz, auch wenns mal ein bisschen dauert. Ich muss da nicht jedes mal dran erinnert werden. Trotzdem danke! Gruß AWingpilot (Diskussion) 20:39, 20. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Bilder Hallo AWingpilot, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Schlund.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt worden ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (für weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt worden sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 11:03, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hallo AWingpilot, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Maw Falcon.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt worden ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (für weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt worden sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite Falcon.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 11:03, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hallo AWingpilot, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Maw Falcon.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine oder eine falsche Lizenz angegeben. Lizenzen sind essentiell wichtig für Bilder, da sonst der rechtliche Status nicht geklärt ist und überhaupt nicht klar ist, ob dieses Bild überhaupt verwendet werden darf. Eine Auswahl an Lizenzbausteinen zum Anzeigen der Lizenz findest du unter Jedipedia:Lizenzen. Achte jedoch darauf, dass du die Lizenz einträgst, unter der das Bild veröffentlich worden ist. Wenn das Bild ein von dir komplett angefertigtes Werk ist, kannst du es selbst unter einer Lizenz veröffentlichen. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite Falcon.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 11:03, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Desweiteren würde ich dich bitten, eine Beschreibung nachzutragen und Kats einzufügen. Danke! JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 11:03, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Kekse Hallo AWingpilot 1. Du hast mir geschrieben dass ich bei den Bildern Quellangaben machen soll. Ich weiß aber nicht wie ich das machen soll. Kannst du mir das bitte erklären. 2. Was ist der Unterschied zwischen externen Links und normalen Links?? Und wie mache ich das? Doch vielen Dank für die Zurechtweisung und ich hoffe das ich es nächstes Mal besser mache. Gruß -D- Verwaistes UC Hallo AWingpilot, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in dem Artikel „Galactic Battlegrounds – Die Klonkrieg-Kampagnen“ schon vor über einem Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, ihn jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 18:23, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Zusammenfassung right|260px Hallo AWingpilot, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du in letzter Zeit mehrere Bearbeitungen gemacht hast, ohne eine Zusammenfassung zu hinterlassen. Ein sinnvoller Kommentar in der Zusammenfassung erleichtert es anderen Autoren zu überprüfen, ob eine Änderung sinnvoll ist oder nicht. Darum möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft häufiger von dieser Funktion Gebrauch zu machen. Die Zusammenfassung befindet sich über den Schaltflächen „Vorschau“ und „Seite speichern“. Es sei noch darauf hingewiesen, dass man in den Einstellungen unter Bearbeiten → Bearbeitungspunkt den Punkt „Warnen, sofern beim Speichern die Zusammenfassung fehlt“ aktivieren kann. Ich danke dir für dein Verständnis. --Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:56, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Außerdem, wollte ich dich fragen, wieso du den einen Absatz bei Schlacht_von_Umbara#Hinter_Den_Kulissen gelöscht hast. Ich hoffe, dass es ok ist, wenn ich ihn wieder einfüge, Jedi-Ritter Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:56, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich möchte dich noch einmal höflich daran erinnern, das es notwendig ist, bei JEDER Bearbeitung eine Zusammenfassung anzugeben. Außerdem reicht es nicht wirklich aus, nur den Absatznamen anzugeben, da man so nicht weiß, was konkret geändert wurde. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:14, 12. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :: :::Tut mir Leid, ich vergesse das echt viel zu oft. Ich versuche ab jetzt dran zu denken. Jedoch waren die meisten Edits der letzten Tage fast nur Rechtschreibkorrekturen, da habe ich halt nur vergessen, das Häkchen bei "Kleine Änderung" zu setzen. Schönen Gruß AWingpilot (Diskussion) 15:42, 12. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Quellen und Lizenzen Hallo AWingpilot Ich hab grade die Lizenzen und Quellen eingefügt und hätte jetzt ein Frage: Was sind Jedipedianer und wie wird man einer von ihnen? Tut mir leid ich kenne diesen Begriff nicht. Gruß DScherndl (Diskussion) 17:37, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Hi DScherndl, :Super, dass du die Quellen nachgetragen hast! So muss das sein! Ich bitte dich, in Zukunft auch weiterhin darauf zu achten. :Zu deiner Frage: Jedipedianer ist kein fester oder offizieller Begriff, so nennen wir Jedipedia-User uns einfach untereinander. Ein Jedipedianer ist im Grunde jeder, der an der Jedipedia mitarbeitet und hilft, sie zu erweitern und verbessern, also im Grunde wir alle. So lange sich jemand an die Regeln und Vorschriften der Jedipedia hält, etwas zur Jedipedia beiträgt, und Teil unserer Gemeinschaft von freundlicher Zusammenarbeit und gegenseitiger Unterstützung ist, darf er sich Jedipedianer nennen. :Wenn du weitere Fragen hast, schreibe sie einfach HIER auf diese Diskussionsseite. Diskussionen werden in der Regel dort fortgesetzt, wo sie begonnen haben, in diesem Fall also hier. :Schönen Gruß AWingpilot (Diskussion) 19:36, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Kekszeit! Lass dir diese Kekse schmecken und habe weiterhin viel Spaß in der JP. Viele Grüße. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 10:47, 14. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Eins noch. Bitte verwende bei deinen Bildern eine Zusammenfassung, damit man deine Bilder auch zuordnen kann. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 14:14, 15. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Zwei kleine Bugs und wie man sie vermeidet Hi, A-Wing-Pilot :) heute sind dir zwei Käfer über den Weg gekrabbelt, und ich will dir helfen, die in Zukunft zu meiden. # Die Sache beim Gungan-Krieg: Eine überflüssige Zeilenschaltung im Text erkennst du, wenn du entweder eine andere Bildschirmauflösung nimmst (mit Strg und + oder -), oder gleich einen anderen Browser (zB Firefox statt Chrome). # Den Fehler mit VendeX vs. VenteX kannst du vermeiden, wenn du beim Schreiben des Artikels überall dort, wo der Titel wörtlich erscheinen soll, den Code einsetzt, dieser wird beim Speichern der Seite automatisch in den vollständigen Artikelnamen umgewandelt. Ich hoffe, diese Tipps sind hilfreich für dich. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:38, 18. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Hi Flusswelt, : vielen Dank für diese Tipps, die werden mir in Zukunft sehr helfen! Und danke auch fürs Überarbeiten. AWingpilot (Diskussion) 17:47, 18. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Bilderkats Hi AWingpilot, ich habe eine kleine Bitte an dich. Du lädst in letzter Zeit einige Bilder hoch, gibt's aber keine Kats an. Bitte versuche das in Zukunft zu vermeiden. Danke. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 14:53, 21. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Bekanntgabe einer Beförderung Hallo, folgende Nachricht ging heute auf meinem Datapad ein: Dantooine, 7:7:22 Wen auch immer dies angehen mag, sei davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass Leutnant AWingpilot in den Streitkräften der Neuen Republik zum Range eines Majors befördert wurde. gez. General Paxi Sylo, Kommandant von Dantooine Coruscant, 7:7:23 Obenstehende Beförderung im Feld wird bestätigt. gez. Airen Cracken, Komm. Gen. NRCI Möge die Macht mit dir sein! --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:31, 23. Jul. 2013 (UTC) PS: Dafür gibt's natürlich eine Extra-Ration Kekse :Sir, haben Sie meinen aufrichtigsten Dank, Sir! Es ist mir eine außerordentliche Ehre, unter ihnen zu dienen! *mampf* AWingpilot (Diskussion) 20:17, 23. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::Stehen Sie bequem, Major, und melden Sie sich morgen gegen neunzehnhundert lokaler Zeit im Besprechungsraum. Ich habe da ein paar knifflige Aufträge für einen jungen Offizier. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:29, 23. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::: Sir, jawohl Sir! Erwarten Sie mich! AWingpilot (Diskussion) 20:51, 23. Jul. 2013 (UTC) TCW-Personen Von dir hochgeladenes Bild Hallo AWingpilot, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Last Stand of the Taung.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt worden ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (für weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt worden sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite Stand of the Taung.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Flusswelt (Diskussion) 11:05, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC) PS: Das Gleiche gilt für die Lizenz. Ich gehe von einem Versehen deinerseits aus. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 11:05, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis. Habs nachgetragen. AWingpilot (Diskussion) 12:41, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC) An AWingpilot Hallo! Ich habe Ihren Eintrag auf meiner Diskussionsseite bemerkt und möchte mich herzlich bedanken- sowohl für das Kompliment als auch für die Erklärung bezüglich der Zitate. Ich hatte hiermit schon eine gewisse Zeit Schwierigkeiten und bin froh, dass Sie mir weiterhelfen konnten. Ich verspreche, ich werde mich nach Kräften bemühen derlei Fehler in Zukunft zu vermeiden. Ich wünsche ebenfalls einen schönen Tag! Möge die Macht mit Ihnen sein : - ) Darth Defraud22 Anrede UUUUPS ^^ Ja, das klingt doch gut. Mit dem Ansprechen ist es immer so eine Sache- nachdem die Leher in der Schule andauernd das "Sie" fordern, ist der Umstieg gar nicht so einfach- und besonders bei Fremden greife ich zunächst meistens darauf zurück, um niemandem zu nahe zu treten. Es ist noch gar nicht so lange her, dass Leute anfingen mich mit Herr anzureden- da fühlt man sich doch plötzlich viel älter... He he : - ) Darth Defraud22 (Diskussion) 00:11, 28. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Administrator Moin, moin, werter Kollege AWingpilot. Wie du sicherlich bereits festgestellt hast, sind momentan sehr viele Administratoren der Jedipedia mehr oder weniger inaktiv, und als ich mit Flusswelt vor ein paar Tagen im Chat darüber gesprochen habe, waren wir uns einig, dass ein bisschen Verstärkung ganz gut wäre. Wir beide ziehen dich als möglichen Kandidaten für einen Posten als Administrator in Betracht. Wir sind uns einig darin, dass du dir die Richtlinien und Gepflogenheiten mittlerweile gut angeeignet hast, und schreiberisch aktiv bist du ebenfalls. Wenn du die Zeit erübrigen kannst, die dieser Posten mit sich bringt, und Lust hast, dieses Wiki als Administrator zu unterstützen, würde ich dich mit deiner Zustimmung gerne zur Wahl stellen. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 14:21, 10. Aug. 2013 (UTC) : Moin Corran, :ich fühle mich zutiefst geehrt, für diesen Posten in Betracht gezogen zu werden, und würde das Angebot sehr gerne annehmen! Allerdings muss ich dich darüber informieren, dass bei mir zu Hause gerade der Internetanbieter gewechselt wird und ich voraussichtlich bis Montag oder Dienstag kein Internet habe. (Ich schreibe diese Zeilen hier vom PC eines Freundes). Es wäre sehr erfreut, zur Wahl gestellt zu werden und bin durchaus bereit, den Posten anzunehmen, aber beachtet bitte dass ich die nächsten Tage noch nicht in der Lage sein werde, die Aufgaben und Privilegien dieses Postens in Anspruch zu nehmen. Sobald bei mir alles mit dem Internet geklärt ist, werde ich mich nochmal bei dir oder Fluss melden, wenn das OK ist. Schönen Abend AWingpilot (Diskussion) 18:47, 10. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::'Nabend AWingpilot, ::ich bin erfreut über deine Entscheidung. Das mit dem Internet ist natürlich gar kein Problem. Wir werden auf deine Nachricht warten, und wenn du uns bescheid gibst, dass du bereit bist, die Aufgaben zu übernehmen, werde ich die Wahl starten. Vielen Dank für deine Unterstützung! MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 19:02, 10. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ritterschlag Hallo AWingpilot, ich habe dich gerade aufgrund deiner bisherigen Verdienste ohne Antrag zum Ritter geschlagen. Deine Aufstellung zur Wahl als Administrator spricht ja für sich. Möge die Macht mit dir sein! Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:24, 13. Aug. 2013 (UTC) : O.O Vielen Dank, Flusswelt! Ich fühle mich zutiefst geehrt. Auf eine fantastische weitere Zusammenarbeit. Möge die Macht auch mit dir sein! AWingpilot (Diskussion) 22:19, 13. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Willkommen zurück Ich hoffe, du hattest einen schönen Urlaub und begrüße dich mit frischen Kräften zurück in unserem Team. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:57, 4. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Vielen Dank Flusswelt, sehr aufmerksam von dir! Ja, bin heute aus Österreich (10 Tage Wandern) zurückgekommen, bin im Moment noch total fertig von der langen Fahrt, aber im Laufe der nächsten Tage werde ich meine Arbeit hier in der Jedipedia wieder aufnehmen - bis dann nächste Woche die schon wieder Schule anfängt :-( :Eine kleine Bitte hätte ich noch an dich: Könntest du mich vielleicht kurz auf den neuesten Stand bringen, was hier in der JP so zurzeit abläuft, also ob irgendwelche wichtigen Wahlen laufen, oder sonst irgendetwas wichtiges passiert ist das ich verpasst habe? Wäre sehr nett von dir. :Einen wunderschönen späten Abend wünsche ich! AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 22:01, 4. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::Schau mal hier: Jedipedia:Liste der Wahlen und Abstimmungen, dort steht alles angeschrieben. Auch dir noch einen schönen Abend. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 22:13, 4. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Abend! Guten Abend AWing, da ich dachte, da du viel mit Militär zu tun hast, richte ich mich mit meinem Problem an dich. Wie du anhand von Letzte Bearbeitungen vielleicht bereitsmitbekommen hast, habe ich den Artikel Jedi-Kampfmeister ersellt. Nun habe ich das Problem, dass ich keine richtige Info-Box Vorlage finde. Ich würde gerne mit dir und RC eine Vorlage für Titel, Ränge usw. erstellen damit ich das Problem vielleicht lösen könnte und Militärische Einheiten auch eine Vorlage bekommen. Was hälst du davon? MfG --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 20:35, 21. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Hi Solorion, :es ehrt mich, dass du dich damit an mich wendest. Ich würde dir sehr gerne mit der Vorlage behilflich sein, nicht nur um dir zu helfen, sondern auch, damit ich selbst ein paar Kenntnisse im Vorlagen-Erstellen bekomme. Auch gut, das RC mit dabei ist. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir vereinbaren für möglichst bald einen Termin, an dem wir 3 das in aller Breite besprechen und machen können. :Schönen Abend wünsche ich. AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 20:48, 21. Sep. 2013 (UTC) 1000 Gratuliere, deine erste vierstellige Zahl. Super Arbeit. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 16:17, 27. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Vielen vielen Dank! Es werden hundertprozentig noch mehr vierstellige Zahlen kommen. AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 17:34, 27. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Erde Warum wurden alle wichtigen Informationen zur Erde Gelöscht ???DasDa (Diskussion) 11:01, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Das war ich. Ich habe mittlerweile bestimmt schon zwanzigmal gesagt, dass in den Artikel nur Informationen aus Star Wars Quellen kommen. Keine Informationen aus der Wikipedia über die richtige Erde. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 11:38, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Babel Wie erstellt man eigentlich einen Babel?Arne1998 (Diskussion) 02:39, 29. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Hier kannst du nachlesen, wie du eine Babel erstellst. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 08:13, 29. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Nachschub Den kannst du als Eiserne Ration mit auf deinen nächsten Flug nehmen Datei:--).gif --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:57, 1. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Haha :D Dankeschön! Und ich werde noch weiter aufrücken, soviel ist sicher. Schönen Abend Fluss! AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 22:04, 1. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Schwesternmond Bitte hilf mir beim Artikel Schwesternmond (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von DasDa (Diskussion | Beiträge) 12:00, 05.10.2013) :Abgesehen davon, dass du wieder mal deine Signatur und die Abschnittsüberschrift vergessen hast, kann ich dir nicht helfen, da Corran den Artikel gelöscht hat. Wortwörtliche Wookiepedia-Übersetzungen sind strengstens verboten, da dies einen Diebstahl geistigen Eigentums darstellt. Aber das wüsstest du, wenn du dir auch nur ein Mal die Erste-Schritte-Seite durchgelsen hättest. AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 10:11, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Von dir hochgeladene Bilder Hallo, beim Hochladen der Bilder TIE-AbfangjägerSchema.png und TIE-Abfangjäger.png hast du offensichtlich die Kategorien übersehen. Kannst du die bitte noch einfügen? Vielen Dank und herzliche Grüße, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:02, 29. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Hi Flusswelt, danke für den Hinweis. Hätte mich jetzt sofort drangemacht, aber Skyguy war da wohl schneller als ich. Grüße AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 21:45, 29. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Bitteschön, ich check nur manchmal die Bilder ohne Kats, da ist mir das aufgefallen. Skyguy (Commkanal) 18:50, 30. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Huhuhuhu Hihihihi Hohoho :Oh, das sehe ich ja jetzt erst, wo's schon viel zu spät ist... naja trotzdem vielen Dank! AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 17:53, 3. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Ein Bild Hallo, dieses Bild scheint mir nicht die richtige Lizenz zu haben, außerdem stammt es wohl nicht aus einer offizielen Quelle. Umbenennen oder löschen, so lautet hier die Frage. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:16, 3. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Das Bild wollte ich ursprünglich mal für meine Signatur verwenden, aber da das jetzige um einiges besser ist, besteht eigentlich kein Bedarf mehr dafür. Abgesehen davon, dass es sowieso Fan-Art ist - ja, da hab ich die falsche Lizenz gewählt - taucht das Ding auch in keinem Artikel und auf keiner anderen Seite auf, also dürfte es niemanden stören, wenn es gelöscht wird. Sorry für die Unannehmlichkeiten, aber zu der Zeit, als ich das hochgeladen habe, war ich noch ziemlich unerfahren Datei:;-).gif Gruß AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 17:52, 3. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, ist gelöscht. Keine Entschuldigung erforderlich Datei:;-).gif --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:47, 3. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Chat? Kannst du mal eben in den Chat kommen? --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:45, 15. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Bin sofort da. AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 21:47, 15. Nov. 2013 (UTC) TIE-Abfangjäger Hi AWing, ich sehe gerade, du arbeitest an dem Artikel TIE-Abfangjäger. Ich habe einen Artikel erstellt, in dem es um den Z-'ceptor geht. Dieser Jäger wurde aus TIE-Teilen zusammen gebaut, nur falls du es ergänzen willst. Viele Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 19:09, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Danke für die Info, werde mal sehen ob ich das irgendwo einbauen kann. Schönen Abend AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 20:17, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Dir auch noch eine angenehme Abendzeit. :) Viele Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 20:23, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Keks Morgen AWing, ich hab gerade was gesehen und musste schmunzeln: Wir haben gerade gleich viele Bearbeitungen und da wollt ich dir einfach mal nen Keks schenken, denn das find ich irgendwie lustig ;). Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 08:45, 18. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Dankeschön! Bin in letzter Zeit leider ziemlich inaktiv gewesen, Prüfungsstress in der Schule und so... deshalb keine neuen Bearbeitungen. Aber jetzt sind ja zum Glück Ferien, das heißt, du darfst dich schonmal darauf gefasst machen, demnächst wieder von mir überholt zu werden! ;-) :Schönen Abend wünsche ich. AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 23:03, 20. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Bilder Hast du bei deinen kürzlich hochgeladenen Bildern nicht n bisschen was vergessen, sowas wie ne Quelle und ne Lizenz zum Beispiel? Hjhunter (Diskussion) 22:49, 20. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Ups, hast du ja schon nachgetragen...*Das ist da oben nicht der Text, den sie gesucht haben* Bild:;-).gif--Hjhunter (Diskussion) 22:52, 20. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Kein Problem ;). Schönen Abend noch! AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 23:01, 20. Dez. 2013 (UTC) UC - noch benötigt? Hallo Kollege, über dem Artikel Civé Rashon steht noch ein UC von dir. Falls du das nicht mehr benötigst, bitte ich dich, es herauszunehmen, damit die Seite für andere Benutzer zur Bearbeitung freigegeben wird. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 23:50, 23. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Danke für die Info, Fluss! Hatte den Artikel schon ganz vergessen. UC ist entfernt. Grüße AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 11:30, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Weihnachten Happy Christmas Fröhliche Weihnachten, AWing. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 16:34, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten Auch von mir ein frohes und gesegnetes Weihnachtsfest im Kreise deiner Lieben. Herzlichst, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:42, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, sehe das jetzt erst. Ist zwar schon zu spät, aber vielen Dank, Fluss! Auch dir frohe Weihnachten. Das gleiche gilt für die obigen Kollegen Skyguy und Robonino. AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 15:20, 26. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ViGureni Hallo AWingpilot, vielen Dank für das Erstellen des Artikels ViGureni. Bei dem Artikel gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher die Informationen des Artikels stammen. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig, damit der Inhalt auf Richtigkeit überprüft werden kann. Akzeptierte Quellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (für weitere Informationen siehe Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da diese Fehlinformationen enthalten können. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine Quelle im Artikel action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Akt'tar (Komlink) 14:30, 2. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Hey, Danke Robonino, Mensch das hatte ich ja total vergessen. Vielen Dank! AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 15:11, 2. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::Kein Problem, aber soweit ichs gesehen hab, hats Lord Dreist schon übernommen Datei:;-).gif. Kann ja mal passieren. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 15:14, 2. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Artikel des Monats Hi Pilot, hast du schon den Artikel des Monats gesehen? Datei:;-).gif VG --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 16:50, 4. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Habe ich, aber bin bis jetzt noch dazu gekommen, mich bei demjenigen zu bedanken, der ihn aufgestellt hat.^^ Aber ich freu mich wahnsinnig! ;-) AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 18:45, 4. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Flotte der Rebellen Wie ich sehe möchtest du, dass dieser Artikel generalüberholt wird. Ich kann dir nur Recht geben, wenn du sagst da ginge mehr und das ist noch untertrieben. Ich werde mich der Sache mal annehmen und die nächsten Wochen ein daran arbeiten. (Hab ja schon die imperiale Flotte generalüberhalt :D) LG (Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 19:04, 26. Apr. 2014 (UTC)) UCs Hi AWing, ich habe ein Bitte an dich. Ich habe gestern abends mal die UC-Listen angeschaut, da Kerem zurücktreten wird und dann vielleicht ein paar wegfallen. Und mit ist aufgefallen, dass zu zurzeit ein inaktives UC in einem Artikel eingebaut hast, nämlich im T-65-X-Flügler. Da ich weiß, dass du selten aktiv bist habe ich die Vorlage derweilen noch drinnen gelassen, aber wenn du innerhalb einer Woche keine Änderung am Artikel vornimmst oder das UCs entfernst, werde ich das für dich vornehmen. Ich hoffe auf dein Verständnis. Skyguy (Commkanal) 07:38, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Notstandssitzung am 18.10.2014 Hey, AWingpilot! Der aktuelle Konflikt mit Wikia.com hat sich in seiner Weise so verschärft, dass die für den deutschsprachigen Bereich beauftragte Mitarbeiterin Wikias unserem Nutzer Ben Braden im Chat der Wikia.de-Nutzerschaft gegenüber äußerte, Wikia werde, falls wir nicht kooperieren, einem oder mehreren Administratoren seine/ihre Rechte nehmen und die betreffende/n Person/en daurhaft sperren. Alle Anwesenden im Chat — die Benutzer Kerem, Ben Braden, Advieser und Chaostrupp sowie weitere Leserinnen und Leser, darunter auch bekannte Autoren Wikias — waren sich darin einig, dass wir eine solche Drohung nicht hinnehmen können. Wikia wollte, dass wir die Werbung nicht mehr verdecken, dieser Bitte sind wir nachgekommen. Doch eine weitere Kooperation Wikias bleibt aus. Dementsprechend ist jedwede weitere Beschwerde von Seiten Wikias unserer Meinung nach unangebracht und deplatziert. Wir haben diesbezüglich beschlossen, für den Samstag, den 18.10.2014, um 18:00 Uhr eine Notstandssitzung im Chat der Jedipedia.de einzuberufen, um die ganze Situation zu erörtern und die von Wikia geforderte Antwort, die Ben Braden auf Bitten Forest Fairys an selbigem Tag an sie weiterleiten wird, zu formulieren und abzusegnen. Wir hoffen auf zahlreiches Erscheinen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 20:20, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) im Auftrag des sich zuletzt mit der Situation befasst habenden Teams Hinweis bezüglich deiner Benutzergruppenzugehörigkeit Hallo AWingpilot! Kürzlich hat die Community der Jedipedia neue Richtlinien für alle Benutzergruppen mit Sonderrechten beschlossen. Du hast diese Nachricht erhalten, weil du seit über 30 Tagen keine Edits mehr getätigt hast, aber den Benutzergruppen „Jedi-Meister“ oder „Jedi-Ritter“ angehörst. In dieser Position solltest du anderen Benutzern als Ansprechpartner und Vorbildfunktion dienen, was deine Inaktivität aber nicht ermöglicht. Daher erfolgt an dich hiermit der Aufruf, zu beweisen, dass dir noch etwas an dieser Community liegt, in dem du den auf der oben verlinkten Seite deiner Benutzergruppe aufgelisteten Anforderungen nachkommst. Solltest du das nicht tun und der Administration keine angemessene Entschuldigung für die Nichterfüllung deiner dir selbst aufgebürdeten Pflichten im Voraus mitgeteilt haben, werden dir deine Rechte bei Monatsende rechtmäßig entzogen. Wir danken dir für dein Verständnis! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:52, 24. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Da du zu inaktiv in letzter Zeit warst, muss ich dir deine Rechte leider entziehen. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:04, 1. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Jubiläum rechts|350px Hallo AWingpilot! Die Jedipedia wird zehn Jahre alt - wenn das kein Grund zum Feiern ist! Im Namen der Administration lade ich dich hiermit ganz herzlich zu unserer Chat-Feier, heute Abend ab 18 Uhr, ein. Außerdem möchte ich dich auf dieses Gewinnspiel hinweisen, bei dem du die Chance auf richtig tolle Gewinne hast. Alle weiteren Infos findest du hier. Möge die Macht mit dir sein! Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 15:42, 16. Okt. 2015 (UTC)